


Flowers

by saibug1022



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Established Relationship, Flowers, Flowers are used as a message, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Idiots in Love, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders In Love, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, They are so in love, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibug1022/pseuds/saibug1022
Summary: Logan is a very gay disaster and completely in love. His boyfriend knew the first part, he wasn't supposed to know the second. Not yet. Maybe Logan should pay more attention to his surroundings.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	Flowers

"Logan you are too gay for your own good." Virgil rolled his eyes and stabbed his plastic fork into another carrot. Logan was starting to worry he'd puncture a hole in the styrofoam tray.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Logan sighed.

"I think he's talking about how you spent all of third period staring at Roman," Patton answered, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

Logan choked on his milk for a few seconds in shock. He hadn't realized anyone had noticed. He groaned as the possibility of Roman noticing crossed his mind. If that were true, his boyfriend would never let him live it down. It wasn't his fault, Logan reasoned. He had simply come to a rather abrupt realization two days, seven hours, and fourteen minutes ago that had slightly altered his entire worldview and priorities. He could hardly be blamed for that.

"Getting all flustered is not helping your case," Virgil said with a smirk as Logan glared at him. He groaned again and covered his face with his hands.

"Was I really that obvious?" 

"Yeah, kinda," Patton answered.

Well, this certainly wasn't ideal. If Roman had noticed he'd surely ask about it as Roman was much too curious for his own good. Logan didn't want to lie, not after the fiasco a month ago, so he'd have to tell Roman, and then everything would spiral downhill and Logan would lose one of the best things and his life.

"Okay I can literally hear you thinking," Virgil cut in and Logan scoffed.

"That's factually impossible." Logan rolled his eyes. "Unless you suddenly developed some form of telepathy you could only see from the micro expression on my face and in my body language that I was caught up in my thoughts and-" Logan paused. "You just wanted to redirect my attention to reality, didn't you?"

"Yup," Virgil said, popping the 'p'. 

"Ya know Logan," Patton started slowly, and Logan got the feeling he was about to regret confessing his current conundrum to his friends. "This wouldn't be a problem if you just told him." 

"Yes brilliant idea Patton," Logan said with the maximum amount of sarcasm he could muster. "I'll simply walk up to Roman out of nowhere and say 'Greetings Roman. I know we have only been dating for four months however I have recently come to the realization that I not only hold romantic feelings for you but have progressed to being in love with you. So what do you think of the weather?' Yes, I'm sure that will work perfectly."

He heard a gasp from somewhere behind him but he was too busy glaring at his friends and noticing that sometime during his rant their eyes had moved from him to something behind him. He sighed and spun around in his seat to see what all the ruckus was about and froze.

"Yeah, I'd say that worked pretty well," Logan heard Virgil mutter before him and Patton grabbed their food and quickly relocated.

Shit.

"Oh my God," Roman said from where he had apparently been standing right behind Logan. Roman slammed his tray down in the space next to Logan and sat down. Logan braced himself for...whatever was about to happen. He actually had no idea, and that fact did not make him happy. 

"So you _were_ staring at me 3rd period!" Roman declared triumphantly. Ah, teasing. Teasing Logan could work with. Friendly banter was the foundation their relationship was built on after all.

“Get away from me or I will punch you in the face.”

"No you won't," Roman sing-songed. "Because you looooooooove me." 

Logan's breath caught in his throat, which really was not healthy and should not become a habit.

"So you did hear that," Logan muttered, not meeting Roman's eyes. "My apologies if that makes you uncomfortable. We can simply pretend it never happened or we could...we could break it off if, if that makes you more comfortable, I-"

"Logan," Roman interrupted. The boy took his hand and squeezed it, waiting until Logan looked at him to speak. "Come on, I don't want to do this in the middle of the school cafeteria."

Ah, Logan thought numbly. His body followed Roman's tug on his hand as if on autopilot. So he did wish to break up. Logan could understand, he would never wish to make Roman uncomfortable. So if Roman wished to move on Logan would too, even if it gutted him. Apparently this is what love does to you. He could also sympathize with not wanting to make a scene in the cafeteria. Their school was a figurative gossip factory, after all. This was something to be done in private. 

They stopped in the hall near Roman's locker when Logan couldn't take the waiting anymore. 

"I understand not wanting to do this publicly but can we please just get it over with?" Logan practically begged, much quieter and much more desperate than he'd intended. 

Roman paused and turned to look at him. "What?"

"My declaration was too early and made you uncomfortable so you wish to break up with me," Logan began to rant, something he always seemed to do when nervous. "I can understand, I would never want to make you uncomfortable. We can go back to being friends if you'd like or never speak to each other again or-"

"Logan!" Roman spoke over him. His hands came up to cup Logan's face but he barely noticed. "I love you too."

Logan stopped mid-sentence, his eyes finally coming up to look into Roman's. 

"What?" He breathed.

"Come here." Roman guided him a few more feet and opened his locker. 

He carefully removed a bouquet that had to be handpicked by Roman himself. The main focus was the irises, which were Logan's favorite flower, accompanied by lilies, yellow roses, and baby's breath. He handed the bouquet to Logan who took it gingerly. He stared at the flowers in disbelief before looking back at Roman, who was scratching the back of his neck. 

"I remembered that phase thing you had with flowers and their meanings and did some research," Roman explained. "So I put together this. Irises I knew were your favorite flower but they also symbolize the bouquet is to tell a message, which was perfect. The lilies are devotion, the yellow roses joy, and the baby's breath symbolize-"

"-eternal love," Logan finished for him.

"Yeah," Roman laughed quietly. His voice was so gentle, in a way that Logan only heard when it was just the two of them. "I was gonna tell you tonight actually, but you kinda accidentally beat me to it."

"Say it," Logan asked, his voice finally sounding like his again. "Again."

Roman chuckled but he got closer to Logan and took one of the baby's breath from the bouquet and tucked it behind Logan's ear before cupping his cheek.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Roman." 

**Author's Note:**

> These guys are so dumb but we love them and they love each other so it's okay. Also now you have seen my Logince obsession. Expect more to come!  
> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!


End file.
